


Just a Kiss

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during "The Escape" (1x07).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Escape" (1x07).

She called first, of course. She wasn't entirely tacky.

When he didn't pick up, she drove over to see him in spite of herself. She knew he would be putting everything together this weekend – painting and hammering and unpacking – while the girls were away. And after all, she did want to apologize for the way she'd handled the whole thing. She also wasn't completely heartless.

But when she got to the apartment ( _so tiny! How can he live here?_ ), she heard voices.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like? If you and I had ended up…"

"…sometimes." Non-committal. "Ah! Finished."

She peered in through the window, just in time to see her ex-husband kissing his ex-girlfriend. Kirsten wasn't exactly enthusiastic, but she seemed to be letting him.

That was all Julie had to see. She stealthily crept back to her car and drove away. Jimmy kissing Kirsten was not a surprise – she knew he'd never really gotten over her. No, the surprise was Kirsten kissing back. She'd thought that her friend's marriage was a happy one.

Julie smirked to herself. Wait until the Newpsies heard about this.


End file.
